1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, according to a first aspect, to a ground covering element of artificial stone material, having a basic shape corresponding to a unification of several square basic elements, in particular an angular ground covering element, the ground covering element comprising projections and recesses all around its circumference, all circumferential basic element sides—as seen from the center of the respective basic element upper side—having substantially the same profile which is substantially point-symmetric with respect its halving point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basic elements of this kind, also angular ground covering elements, are known. So far, the design of the profile has been based more or less on intuition.
It is the object of the invention to purposefully design the profile in order to obtain a good compromise between interengagement effect in case of not completely perfect mutual orientation of adjacent ground covering elements and strength of the interengagement between adjacent ground covering elements.